


Matched By Choice

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Compatibility, Fluff, M/M, Reassurances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the numbers, they aren’t compatible. But that doesn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Written for BokuAka Week, Day One | Prompt: Dating Site</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched By Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off an actual thing that happened 84 years ago when I was in middle school. I sure as heck don’t remember the exact questions on it (nor the reason why it existed), but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Frequently enough to the point of being alarming, Akaashi had to wonder if his classmates realized that school was not one lengthy matchmaking party and was in fact, for their educational advancement. 

Entertainment and socialization weren’t fundamentally bad things. Everyone needed a break from studying sometimes, both as a stress reliever and to better round out their lives. He wasn’t averse himself, but every now and again there were things that made him question the seriousness of those around him. In particular, the older members of his team.

A week prior, they had raised a ruckus and strong-armed him into participating, and a week later, he was still listening to their excitable banter.

Fukurodani was putting on an event that involved students filling out a questionnaire of their likes and dislikes, or how they would respond in a situation. All of the questions were multiple choice, so you were meant to respond with the closest answer you could given the options. At the end of the week, the results would be tallied and posted on the school’s website. Only, it wasn’t just a measure of what answers were most popular amongst the students. No, the more troublesome side of the endeavor was that using the results, the compatibility between students was also calculated.

Which led to his current predicament.

“Who do you think I’ll get as my number one match? I’m really hoping for Taniyama from class 2, I think we’d get along, if you know what I mean-”

“I don’t care, I just need to know who my soulmate is. And where they are because they definitely aren’t in my class….”

“What did you answer for scariest animal? Is saying ‘cockroach’ unmanly?!”

Seeing as they were occupying themselves perfectly well on their own, Akaashi finished lacing up his shoes and stood, intent on heading into the gym early. Except when he attempted to slip past them unnoticed, he was stopped by someone’s hand clasping his shoulder. Their grip was tight. He wasn’t getting out of the locker room any time soon unless he contributed, apparently.

“Of course we know who most of the school is hoping to be matched with,” Konoha interjected, illustrating the line with a cheeky grin. “But your answers are probably pretty boring, huh? Maybe you’ll get yourself some nice, bookish guy, Akaashi.”

“Says average Konoha-san,” he responded calmly, letting only the faintest curl of his lip show. “Perhaps you’ll be stuck so far in the middle that no one will have a reasonable amount of compatibility with you.”

“Tch!”

“Forget all the girls in school, I think our revered ace might take an extra special interest in Akaashi’s compatibility rankings!” Komi winked at him, which never boded well. Except a few seconds later, Akaashi realized why it was specifically not a good thing that time.

“Where is Bokuto-san right now?” he inquired, tone casual. 

Perhaps it was silly to try and play it off as no big deal, considering the entire team shared varied levels of awareness about it, but he didn’t need it to turn into a conversation. The sooner he nipped this potential problem in the bud, the better for everyone involved. Particularly the troublemaker himself.

“He stayed back to ask the teacher something. But then again he did say that when we were already halfway over to the gym, so who knows.”

“And you didn’t stop to think that this is very out of character for Bokuto-san?” he pressed, letting out a deeply-aggravated sigh. 

It was already a problem, then. 

“I’m only human, geez. You’re the one who’s psychic with him.” His teammate shrugged, a few of the others offering nods of agreement.

The statement irked him, but now wasn’t the time to debate it.

“I hope that knowledge will be enough to assist in finding him,” Akaashi remarked, “but be ready in case I have to drag him in here. He may not be in the brightest of moods when I locate him.”

Glancing around, he received a general salute. Well, at least everyone knew their roles.

Turning on his heel, he departed the gym, charting a course for the likeliest hiding spot.

 

* * *

 

Clairvoyant or not, he knew his first guess was correct as soon as he heard the muttering. Frustrated words were preferable to sniffling, but it also informed him that he’d been too slow to prevent him getting his hands on the survey results.

“Bokuto-san?” he called out, gaze sweeping the school gardens for the familiar tufts of white and black. A neighboring shrubbery twitched in a suspicious manner, drawing his eye.

“There you are,” he said simply, walking around it to uncover the sulking lump that passed for his boyfriend.

Standing beside him, he waited patiently, anticipating that it couldn’t be long before the elder showed his cards. Despite knowing the issue, it was better to let Bokuto lead and him follow with a solution. That was their typical rhythm in these instances.

“I should’ve known we’re not a match. Not even a little bit. Well, like 20 percent, I think that’s all? You could really do better than me though….”

“So you’ve seen them,” he confirmed aloud, arching a brow at the weepy cast of the older boy’s face as he inclined his head. 

Akaashi hadn’t bothered looking them up on his phone on the way over. Before leaving the locker room he’d already known it wouldn’t be helpful. While they weren’t polar opposites in terms of personality or preferences, they only truly matched each other on a few points, and not enough to merit a strong compatibility ranking if one was calculating purely off of the number of identical answers. Bokuto wasn’t the type to consider that information rationally, though. He was destined to feel despondent at the raw statistics.

He knew that as well as he knew how to bring him out of that fog.

“Bokuto-san, would you say that communication is important in a relationship?”

“Of course it is,” came the grumbled response. His subject was still truculent, but at least he was playing along, Akaashi mused. That made things easier.

“We know a great deal of things about each other, don’t we?” he entreated, emphasizing the ‘ _we_.’ Bokuto, aware of it or otherwise, seemed to enjoy the togetherness of the word, given past conversations.

That earned him another sullen twitch, albeit one that was slightly less stubborn and more like he was interested in what Akaashi had to say. He decided to interpret as an affirmative and continued on.

“We don’t agree on everything, and you enjoy things I don’t, and vice versa. That’s not a bad thing, no matter what these test results imply.”

Bokuto’s lips pursed as if he was working himself up to respond, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. After waiting to make certain he wasn’t cutting him off, Akaashi delved back into what he was trying to prove.

“If you dated someone who was your perfect match, who thought and reacted the same as you to everything, would that not be boring? Wouldn’t you have nothing to talk about to them, to learn about them?”

Leaving it there, he let the implication sink in, Bokuto sitting back against the shrub he’d concealed himself behind to ruminate.

“…I do like learning new stuff about you,” he conceded upon resurfacing. “And it’s probably better if there isn’t two of me, huh? I wouldn’t have you to look out for me… like right now.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say two of you is a bad thing, Bokuto-san, but that is sort of the point I’m trying to make. Different people can be beneficial to each other. I think… we work exceedingly well together.” At the last admission, he felt the tips of his ears burn hot, but it was a sacifice for a noble cause.

Extending a hand to help him stand, he selected a gentle tone and coaxed, “Now let’s go back and have practice. We can hang out more after it’s over, I promise.”

Bokuto still didn’t seem convinced. Of his reassurances or the offer for later, it was unclear. Either way though, he thought, he needed a push. Something to entice him.

Changing tack and sinking down on the grass beside him, Akaashi moved closer before he could think better of it. 

Their lips bumped together for less than a second, sliding off quickly from the momentum of his determined lunge. Allowing a self-conscious laugh to escape, he shifted a second time, slower, exacting in how he approached it. 

Bokuto hummed happily in between them before letting himself be kissed. He could sense the tension melting away in how he opened up to him. Lips softening to rub and slot against his, the curious dart of his tongue as he slipped it into his mouth almost questioningly, the smile carved into those lips when he took it back, content with whatever answer he’d found there.

Appeased, like some sort of capricious god. Which, in the scheme of things, might as well be true.


End file.
